Sometimes It's Hard To Say Goodbye
by tkdgirl555
Summary: To all Sora fans ,this is a drama fic so dont flame me if your fav character dies.(Yes someone in the fic will die at the end ,so dont like dont read!)Enjoy the fic .


Sometimes It's Hard To Say Goodbye   
  
  
By:Tkdgirl555  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer:I don't know why I have to write these things  
so anyway....don't sue me if your fav character dies ..  
  
Enjoy the Fic !  
  
Here are the ages ..  
  
Tai,Sora,Matt,Mimi-19  
Joe-20  
T.k.,Kari-16  
Izzy-18  
  
  
(Did I say this already?!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The earth around the degidestined start to shake a huge digimon   
appeared .  
  
"This will be the end .I wil reign the digital world and the human world   
after I destroy you digidestined."Said Myotismon ."No one can stop me   
know ."  
  
The digidestined had special powers . They got mad at what Myotismon   
just said .  
  
"Your not going to do nothing to this world or the digital world when   
we are around .You have to go through us first ."Said Sora screaming at  
the digimon.   
  
The huge digimon walk right where they were standing and got ticked at   
what she said about him.  
"So you think you can stop me .You are just a mere child .What can you   
do that can posibilly stop me ?!"Myotismon said as he starts to laugh .  
  
"We'll show you mere children "said Tai as he attacked Myotismon .   
He started to throw his attack as he said :  
  
"Fire of Courage !"  
  
As he said this a huge fire was around his body and he shoot the attack  
at Myotismon full force . Myotismon wasn't even hurt ,he does not have a   
single scrach on his body .Tai fell to his knees because he used up all his energy .Now it was Myotismon's turn to attack . There digimon look in   
horror as a giant attack was hurled at Tai ,just missing him . But he got   
hit in the arm .   
  
Myotismon kept hurling his "Grisly Wing "at the digidestined . Now it   
was Matt's turn to help . He created a shield as he said :  
  
"Shield of Friendship !"  
  
It didnt hold long so Matt was pushed back from all the force . One by   
One each of them attacked ,including there digimon .  
  
"Wind of Sincerity !"  
"Laso of Light !"  
"Love Chain !"  
"Cross of Reliability!"  
"Light of Hope !''  
"Sword of Knowledge!"  
  
Digimon...They all grew to there warp digimon form ,or some of them,  
and start to attack with there moves..  
  
At the end none of them was able to destroy Myotismon so they didn't   
know what to do .  
"Foolish Children , Don't you know no one can defeat me !"as he looked   
at the fallen children on the ground and start to laugh. "You cant do   
anything now , but watch the destruction of you world !  
  
Sora started to stand up . She had it .She cant let this world be destroyed.  
The other digidestined look at her as she passed by them.They where to   
weak to stop her or tell her not to go near him .   
  
"Why dont you leave us the f*ck alone .Dont you know that we have   
family and friend on this planet ?!All you care about is your damn destiny   
to destroy this world .And I am sick and tired of you laughing like a mad   
man , So shut the f*uck up !"said Sora as she let all her feelings that she   
was hiding out .   
  
Everyone of the digidestined looked at her with a suprised look on there   
face . They couldn't believe that Sora ,of all people, will actually say   
something like that . As Sora looked at Myotismon , she saw the hate   
in his eyes .   
  
"I am going to destroy you first . What do you know about me and my   
destiny to destroy both worlds ? You digidestined as to young to   
understand . "Said Myotismon as he threw a an attack at Sora .  
  
She was to weak to move so she was hit with the attack at was blown   
back . When the attack hit her she lost conciousness . They group went   
over to where she was laying , they had tears in there eyes .They look at   
Myotismon with hate filled eyes . They were going to destroy Myotismon   
weather it means sacrificing themselves , they did for Sora and there   
family and friends ,including the world . They made a huge circle and   
with there power was starting to get lifted from the ground . They moved   
around Myotismon and started to use there attacks again . Myotismon   
started to laugh again .  
  
"So digidestined , you are going to sacrifice yourselves to save this   
world ?!"said Myotismon ."Well your just wasting you time and strenth   
just like you friend , Sora ."he said with a laugh .   
  
"Shut up . We are going to let you pay for what you did to Sora. You   
will wish you were never born ?!"said Matt ,who was the must angriest   
of them all because Matt love Sora with all his heart .   
  
"Ya Myotismon . You will pay for hurting ny best friend in the world so   
go to hell ."said Mimi as she threw her attack with rage .  
  
"We will do it for Sora and the rest of the world "said the remaining   
digidestined as the threw there attack with anger and hate .  
  
The attacks weakened him a little but he was still standing . They tried   
to hold on as they try to combine there powers to destroy him.   
  
Just then Sora gained conciousness . She looked around for her friends .  
She looked in horror as she saw her friend using up all the power .  
She had to help and thought about what Izzy said about the prophecy .   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Well , to destroy Myotismon we have to use all are powers togather so   
it will be strong enough to destoy him or the holder of love must sacrifice   
herself to save the world "said Izzy ."But we cant find the holder of love   
cause we have no time to find her before Myotismon comes . "  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"That's it !The Holder of Love is me ! So that's what it said in the   
prophecy."said Sora smiling , but quickly turn in to a frown ."I have   
to sacrifice myself for everyone else , but I have to do it for everyone ,  
including Matt . What can I do ?"she said to herself.   
  
I wish there was another way to do this . I mean I want to live my life ,   
but with Myotismon around none of us will be alive . I have to do it for   
everone ....Mimi...Joe....Tai ....T.k........Kari .....Izzy ....and the one she   
loved , Matt.. . I going to do it ."she said with a final deep breath as   
she to got lifted from the ground and straight where they are .She looked   
at them , as they looked at her with a suprised expression .   
  
"What are you doing Sora ?! Are you trying to get yourself killed or   
something ?!Your to weak to fight ."said Matt worriedly .  
  
She didn't answer him as she looked at everyone one last time .  
"I am sorry everyone but I have to do what I have to do . I miss each   
one of you and I cant stand seeing you guys suffer so this is the only way  
it will have to end .I love you guys and I will always be in your heart."said  
Sora one last time as tears well up in her eyes as she used all her power   
and went straight into Myotismon .  
  
There was a large explosion and none of the digidestined seen Myotismon  
or Sora . They where to sad to celebrate because they have lost one of   
there friends . Matt looked like the world already ended as tears went   
down his cheeks and he start punching the ground .  
  
"Sora!!You cant leave us now ... just cant !"said Matt as he kept   
punching the ground and as more tears rolled down his check .   
  
Just then a figure appeared in front of them and they imediatly knew who   
she was .  
  
"Sora . I thought you where gone . We miss you so much . Why did you   
do that ."said Tai as tears formed in his eyes.   
  
"Oh Tai , it was for the best .I did it for you guys .I wanted to say that   
you are the must couragest man I know and that it's ok , just move on . "  
she said as she looked at Joe "And You Joe . You are a grown man and   
you are crying . "  
  
"Can you blame me Sora . You were one of us , we were like family . "  
said Joe .   
  
Sora then looked at Mimi .   
  
"Mimi , We were always best friends right ? We never fought that much .  
I 'll always remember you . We will always be best friends so please stop  
crying . I hate to see people cry ."Sora said in a soft voice .   
"I will really miss you Sora . You will always be my best friends too."said  
Mimi as she stop crying , and trying to hold them back .   
  
She then looked at T.k. and Kari .   
  
"Kari , T.k., I want to say that you are like little brother and sister to me   
and that you sould always have hope and light when you are feeling sad .  
There is nothing to be sad about .It's ok ."said Sora .  
  
"We will miss you a lot Sora . Why did you have to go ? You were like a  
older sister to us and we want to tell you that we love you alot . "said   
T.k. and Kari as they too try to hold back tears .   
  
"And Izzy . I hope you do well in your life . You were always there when   
we need info on something and there when we were in trouble .Thanxs."  
said Sora .  
  
"Ya thanxs ,but you were the one that help the most and you will always   
be here no matter where we are . Maybe we will meet someday ,all of us ,  
in heaven "said Izzy .  
  
And at Last there is Matt...  
  
"Matt...I am sorry but I did for you and the rest of the group .Can you   
forgive me ?I want to say that I love you alot and that I will always be   
in your heart no matter how far away you are . Just remember me ."said   
Sora who looked at Matt with Sorrow cause she won't see him again   
for a long time .   
  
"I forgive you Sora and I also want to say that I love you to and that you   
will always be in my heart ."said Matt with love in his eyes.   
  
With that she smiled ,looked at them for the last time and went up to the   
clouds . There she watched them move on with ther lives . For Sora ,  
Sometimes it hard to say goodbye ....  
  
T  
H  
E N D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hope you liked it . I know that the end was really sad . So Sora fans  
dont hate me for doing this to you fav character . (Sora is my fav   
character so we are on the same side ). Well I will be making more fics .  
so I really hope that this fic is ok .   
Luv   
Tkdgirl555 


End file.
